The Forgotten Hogwarts House REWRITE!
by feaja-52
Summary: I'm rewriting this story cos there was loads of stuff I needed to change. Check it out and please review! same plot as before, not sure on pairings yet, rated T just in case
1. Prologue

**Hi all,**

**I decided to rewrite this story because there was a lot that I felt needed to be changed, and I wanted to get rid of the extra characters that I tried to add the first time (sorry to all my friends who they were based on). They made the story far too complicated and hard to write as well. Maybe I will add in a few throughout the story, but I just threw in too many at once I think. Hopefully I will find time to continue to update this time as well, as I had quite some difficulty with that last time.**

**Please review once you've finished so I can get some feedback on how I've done!**

**Thank you,**

**Feaja-153**

Prologue:

It was a dark and stormy night at Hogwarts. All the students were in their dorms and the staff as well. From it's high perch in Dumbledore's office, the Sorting Hat launched into a reverie, unheard by anyone in the castle…

_It was not always this way. On a night similar to this all those years ago, five great sorcerers founded what was to become one of the greatest magic schools in the world – Hogwarts. These founding sorcerers were Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Godric Gryffindor and Loretta Leoparda. That's right- contrary to popular belief; there were not four founders, but five. Leoparda, as I am sure you will not have heard of her, was considered the most beautiful witch to ever have walked the planet. She took only those she thought worthy of being in her house. As I am sure you can guess, she took none but the beautiful witches (and sometimes wizards too). However, her beauty became a hazard to the entire school. Gryffindor and Slytherin began to fight over who was more worthy of Loretta. Eventually, Gryffindor defeated Slytherin, and this is the true reason that Slytherin left the school. Slytherin was practically banished from the castle by Gryffindor after losing to him. This was not the end, however. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff decided that Leoparda had become a threat to the safety of the school, and she had already created a rift between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Therefore, they persuaded Slytherin to join their cause (for he still had authority in the school as a founder), giving them a majority over Gryffindor, and banished Leoparda from the school forever. Her House was erased and all memory of her connections with the school was destroyed. However, before she left the school, she left a Room, similar to Slytherin's, but told no one of its existence. She had originally designed the room simply as a getaway from her hectic duties at the school. However, when she was banished from the school, she left within it a way to restore her house to its rightful place at Hogwarts. Although the other founders did not know of the existence of this room, I, the Sorting Hat, brainchild of all five founders, know every nook and cranny of this school like the back of my… umm… anyway, because I have been such an instrumental part in the foundation of this school, I know every inch of it by memory, without of course exploring it myself which of course hats can't do. Anyway, basically I know of this room, however I do not know of it's exact location, for that is not the sort of information Loretta wanted anyone to know. Although Leoparda's memory has been lost through the ages, the day of her return draws near…_

Meanwhile, Fred and George Weasley were in the Forbidden Forest with their nemesis, Filch. Trying to find evidence of an explosion he claims he heard in there. In other words, he was dragging them into the forest for nothing. Filch always had a strange sense of humour. Filch was a couple of paces ahead, his faithful Mrs. Norris at his side. He was in such a good mood tonight that he didn't even think to keep a close eye on the mischievous twins. To Fred and George, he seemed to be almost skipping in his ecstatic mood of triumph over the notorious Weasley twins. Deciding between them that Filch would not notice their escape if they were fast enough, they veered off the path and ran off alone into the depths of the forest.

When Filch finally turned around, it was to find his two prisoners (for that was what he referred to them as in his mind) had disappeared. He roared with frustration, so loudly that flocks of disgruntled birds flew startled from their perches in the trees. Faithful Mrs Norris ran off in one direction, already sensing what was required of her, while Filch ran in the other direction, searching for the two escapees.

Meanwhile, Fred and George ran for their lives, without taking notice of where they were headed or focusing on their surroundings. By the time they stopped running, they had reached the darkest depths of the forest, where none had been for many years. Surprisingly, they found that the forest around them was silent, as though even the dark creatures of the forest were afraid of the place. They collapsed against a large tree, panting heavily. Suddenly they heard a loud click, and the tree opened up to reveal a massive chamber within. Stunned, the twins stumbled into the chamber, staring in wonder at their discovery. For although they did not realise the importance of this chamber at the time, they had uncovered the secret hideout of Loretta Leoparda, left behind before her departure from the school in the hope that it would eventually be found and her house would once again be included with the four other Hogwarts houses in it's rightful place.

The room was entirely furnished with the colour purple. There were leopard skins on the floor, all charmed to be purple. And there, on the far wall, was the Hogwarts crest, and also those of the other houses. But there was one extra crest on the wall. It was like nothing they had seen before, however it was the same design as the other Hogwarts crests. Confused, Fred walked over to the tapestry and began to study it. When his fingers touched it, the twins heard another loud click. Fred quickly retracted his fingers but the damage had been done. Although Fred and George did not see the immediate effects of their actions, they stared at each other meaningfully, wondering what mess they had got themselves into this time.

At the exact moment Fred's fingers touched the tapestry, and the ominous click noise could be heard in Leoparda's secret chamber, a fifth banner appeared beside the other four in the Entrance Hall, and a fifth table appeared in the Great Hall. A fifth points counter appeared beside the others, soon to fill with purple gems signifying Leoparda house points.

The house of Leoparda had finally returned to Hogwarts, long after the banishment of Loretta Leoparda from Hogwarts, and after her memory had been erased from history.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi all,**

**See, I am making the effort to post new chapters quickly… not sure how long it will last though…**

**You probably noticed a few things a bit strange in the first chappie. I meant for this to be set in the seventh year, but then of course, Fred and George wouldn't be at Hogwarts even if they hadn't left in the fifth book, so I guess this is probably going to be more of a sixth year book. Doesn't matter though cos I never mentioned Head Boy or Girl for the grade anyway. Also, Dumbledore is not going to die (not if I can avoid it anyway) because it's too sad and he's such a good character and he didn't deserve to die! Also Sirius will probably still be alive but not sure if he'll play a major part in the story yet.**

**Anyway, please review before you leave this story!**

**Thank you!**

**Feaja 153**

Dumbledore was the first to discover the return of Leoparda. Dumbledore always walked through the castle early in the morning, before any of the students or staff was awake. Even Filch was asleep at this ungodly hour. Anyway, Dumbledore enjoyed strolling through the halls of the castle, appreciating the silence set over the castle, which he knew would vanish all too soon.

When Dumbledore reached the Entrance Hall and saw what had happened, he immediately turned around and marched straight to his office, as fast as he could. Once he got there, panting slightly from returning so quickly, he called all the staff to come to his office immediately. In a few minutes, the teachers, dressed haphazardly, with messy hair and looking extremely disgruntled, had arrived. Dumbledore conjured some chairs, and the grateful staff collapsed into them. When Snape remained standing, Dumbledore said, "I think it would be wise, Severus, for you to sit down." Without waiting for a reply, he magically pushed the chair behind Snape into the back of his legs, and he fell into the chair.

"Right", began Dumbledore. "Now that we are all comfortable, it is my unpleasant duty to inform you that a great change has come to Hogwarts. You see, many years ago, five incredible wizards of their time came together to build this great school. Yes, I know, the common story speaks only of four. This is because the fifth house was banished from this school, and her name was erased permanently from history…"

And Dumbledore carried on repeating the true story of the creation of Hogwarts. When he finished his tale, there was stunned silence for several seconds, and then the teachers began mumbling to each other, wondering at the incredulity of Dumbledore's tale.

Dumbledore called for silence. He then said "Staff, I think it is of the utmost importance that we find a way to banish Leoparda from this school once again before the rift between the houses becomes even greater. This house threatens the unity of this school, and therefore the school itself. Therefore, I think we should all put all our efforts into finding out the best method to banish Leoparda from the school. Madam Pince, I think you should search the library for any books which might help us. I may require some of you to track down people who might have memories of Leoparda. I myself will contact my colleagues at Durmstrang and Beauxbatons to see if they have had any experience with this sort of thing.

"In the meantime, however, I don't think it would be wise to leave Leoparda without any pupils. Houses were never designed to be left without any students under their protection, and such an action could only bring about the destruction of the school. Therefore, tonight, I shall send the Sorting Hat around to all House Common Rooms in order to re-sort the students, in case they are truly pupils of Leoparda. I also believe that new letters will have been sent out to students fitting the criteria of Leoparda's house, so we should all prepare to welcome them to our school.

"For now, though, I think you should all hurry to the Great Hall to calm the students. I'm sure news of this sort of magnitude will spread fast and cause great disorder."

As the staff was leaving Dumbledore's office, McGonagall turned around and asked Dumbledore "Professor, who will take command of this new house?"

"I think, Minerva, a suitable candidate will come shortly. This school has a way of summoning people which is really quite uncanny."

With that, she exited the office, leaving Dumbledore to his thoughts.

As Dumbledore had predicted, the school erupted into pandemonium when the arrival of the new house was discovered. Hermione, ever the early riser, came running into the boy's dormitory and woke Harry and Ron, yelling "Quick you two! Something really important is going on!"

As Harry and Ron rose slowly from their sleep, she continued to ramble on "Honestly, could you two take any longer? You always seem half dead in the mornings, I can't get one intelligent word out of you until midday sometimes…" she carried on like this for some time, until Harry and Ron were finally dressed and ready, and practically dragged them both to the Entrance Hall.

Sure enough, there was the fifth banner, sitting in pride of place alongside the others. A fifth house points counter had also appeared, although of course it was empty, whilst all the others contained gems in their particular colour, gleaming through their glass casing.

The Entrance Hall was teaming with curious students, talking excitedly and pointing up at the purple banner hanging on the wall. The teachers were trying their best to keep order, but were failing miserably due to the sheer number of students crowding the Hall.

"Blimey, look at this!" cried Ron, always the slow one to pick up on a commotion. Harry simply stared in wonder, although he noticed Fred and George were acting suspiciously, whispering to each other in a corner of the Hall, looking almost frightened.

When all the students had finally calmed down somewhat and were sitting at their house tables, Dumbledore stood up, and for the second time that morning repeated the story of the five Hogwarts founders. He then informed the students of the Re-Sorting to be held that night. By the time he had finished during this somewhat long speech, due to the amount of information he had to give, the students were all very hungry, and eager to sit and share this information with amongst them. Immediately after Dumbledore sat down, an incredible buzz of voices filled the hall, accompanied by the sounds of merry eating and drinking. All students were discussing the upcoming re-sorting with apprehension, not wanting to leave their friends in their current house, but also excited by the idea of being accepted into the house famous for beauty.

**Well, what did you think? Let me know – review!!! And keep an eye out for the next exciting (or not so, depending on your opinion) instalment of The Forgotten Hogwarts House! **


End file.
